Soul Mate
by anipug
Summary: Based off of zakuro-san's work. "Love triumpfs over everything. Hate. Social standing. Military sides, whatever. And even if you try and hide from it, love will triumph over you."


**Based on tumblr reblog from zakuro-san. ****I am not her nor do I own her artwork or tumblr account**

**I don't own Hetalia either and I totally have a quote from Michigo e Hatchin which I also don't own. **

* * *

_It was the same every day…_

Gilbert stood behind the musician. He always managed to sneak up on him even after all these years. Roderich closed his locker and turned, eyes filling with fear, nearly crashing into the muscular boy.

_The guy would come to beat me up over every tiny, stupid whim._

Roderich lay on the heartless linoleum. He had become quite acquainted with it over the few years, but that didn't mean he liked it. And not that ache that always lingered, either. Or that smirking face that made him want to snap his pencil. He broke his glasses this time. He thought that his shame was worse than the actual beating. Bruises heal easily, pride is another thing.

_I wish my day would change from that._

Roderich sighed and replaced his belt. His gym teacher had held him up asking how his home life was again. He always said the same thing. His parents were... strict, but it was school he was more worried about. Roderich sat on the thin bench behind him and slipped his shoes on. He would have to hurry. If he didn't leave soon… Gilbert knew what class he had if he wasn't at lunch period. He stood to reach in his locker and pulled out his shirt, slipped it over his arms and wincing at the bruises stinging his upper body.

"Sup, Roddy." Roderich spun around to greet a smirking albino. Gilbert placed a hand on his head to hold the smaller brunette in place. "Ready for another lesson?" Roderich stared at the menacing red eyes like an animal caught in a trap. The breathless fear, after all of these years, had not subdued from the first time he did this. But his menacing glare caught glimpse of something and turned curious.

"What the-"

Roderich only noticed the blue glow emerging from his chest when the jock's gaze fell onto it.

"…Huh?"

"Y-Your chest it..."

A pink glow illuminated Gilbert's muscular chest through his shirt. Their gaze drifted to the pink, and back to the blue and then they looked at eachother, embarrassed, confused, and bitterly furious. No. Fucking. Way.

"Wait…NO—SHIT—"

"That means we're—" Gilbert's hand shot back and Roderich recoiled. This was not fucking happening.

"AW HELL NO!" they cried.

_I ASKED FOR A CHANGE, BUT THIS IS NOT WAS I WAS LOOKING FOR._

* * *

_I guess it isn't all bad for now._

Roderich glanced back down the alley. It had been two full days now without a beating, let alone _any_ contact from Gilbert. Roderich was glad for more reason than one.

_God is a cruel, cruel being. _

Roderich had always been waiting for that special someone. He had first pursued his friend Elizaveta but after about a year of no result, he gave up. They stayed friends to this day and he hadn't tried to force his soul any longer. He just hadn't expected it to be a guy first of all, but the more he thought about it, the less surprised he was. And he still couldn't believe it was fucking Gilbert of all people.

"Roderich? Are you even listening to me?" His head snapped up from the lunch he had been playing with to see a concerned Elizaveta.

"Huh?"

"Honestly. What am I going to do with you? I asked you what happened."

"What do you mean, 'what happened?'" Damn her powers of perception. She stared at him as if to say 'are you kidding me?'

"I'm not stupid, Roderich. You've been so distracted lately and sighing all of the time. I would have to be as oblivious as you to not notice. Did your parents do something again? Was it Gilbert?" The sound of his name made Roderich gag.

"I… I- well... I... Hey! I am not oblivious!" She hummed in amusement and flung a pea (or whatever passed for a pea in the cafeteria's _fine_ cuisine) at his face and he glared at her.

"You didn't answer my question." Roderich opened his mouth to deny her, but Elizabeta raised an eyebrow and readied another pea. He closed it and glared even deeper. "I am not afraid to force feed you these peas until you tell me, Roderich." He could tell she was being serious. He simply grunted and looked away. Elizaveta narrowed her eyes and then smirked. She leaned across the table and grabbed his hair.

"HEY! Elizaveta! RELEASE ME AT ONCE! WHAT ARE YOU-" She waved a spoonful of slimy green balls in his face and he shut up immediately, tensing as his eyes widened. He shot her a challenging glare and she smiled mischievously back at him, releasing his face from her grasp. When the spoon started for his mouth, he almost threw up and tryed to shimmy out of the way- to no avail. The further he leant back the further she leaned in and he was at too weird of an angle to use his full strength against her aproching arm. He let out a small whimper and turned his head so he couldn't smell or see them and she… squished them on his face.

_To do: KILL THAT DAMN ELIZABETA HÉDERVÁRY. IMMEDIATELY._

"Fine! I'll tell you!" After about a week of pestering, Roderich agreed. Eliz's face lit up like a lamp.

"Finally!" she groaned. They were walking their usual way home and Elizabeta had been pestering him everyday, barely even talking about anything else. It was hard enough to keep that particular episode out of his head without her constant banter. He rolled his eyes as she jogged in front of him, walking backwards. "So, whats up? What happened?"

He looked down at his feet. "Its uh… well… I…"

"Spit it out!"

"I'm trying!" he snapped, glaring up at her.

"Well try harder." He sighed in annoyance. She really managed to press every damn button and she knew it.

"Well… I… something happened…"

"Well I understand that."

"Honestly! You were the one who wanted to hear it! I can shut up if you..."

"I am very sorry your Roddy-ness. Please continue. I won't say a word more." Her gaze softened to show she was sincere and she fell back into step next to him. He could never stay mad at her for long.

"Well… you know how your chest uh… it tells you…" Elizabeta's eyes widened. She was itching to scream at him and hug him so tightly, but she kept true to her word. "Well… that happened, and _that's it alright here is my house goodbye_." He said it so fast it took Elizabeta a moment to process where he was going, but when she did, she grabbed his wrist and spun him back around, giving him the biggest hug in history. All of the excited spinning and squeezing and jumping made him a bit nauseous, and that wasn't helping his crimson face.

"Oh Roddy! I'm so happy for you! Who is it? What's her name? Or _his_ name? Oh!" She put him down and pounded her fist in her hand. "Roddy! Who is he? Is he cute? Is he nice? You are so lucky to have found the one this early. Roddy, oh! Who is he! Tell meeeeee!" She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. He was sure his cheeks got even darker when she said "he".

"H-he? Boy?" He scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous! Of course I'm not gay! I mean who-" He paused and promptly burst into tears, surprising both himself and his friend, and sitting down on his polished porch step. Elizabeta stopped squealing and sat down next to him, placing an arm over his slender shoulders. "Oh Elizabeta! This isn't lucky at all!" Another wave of sobs wracked his body. He couldn't remember the last time he cried, he thought it was in his freshman year. Elizabeta knew that and she rubbed his back soothingly and whispered reassuring nothings to him.

"Shhh... What is it Roddy? You can tell me, what's wrong?"

"Oh Elizabeta! Why did I have to get stuck with him? Him of every person in the world! Do you know what my father will do to me if I was found out? Oh you can't tell anyone please! Nobody at school even if they don't know me _or_ Gilbert. He will surely kill me if -!" Roderich stopped abruptly as he caught what had just slipped from his mouth. Elizabeta's eyes were wide and her mouth made an "O" shape with a sharp gasp. Her childish excitement was quickly replaced with anger and shock.

"Oh Roderich, surely it can't be! Not him." She stared at Roderich with desperation. He looked up wiping tears off his face, brows knit and face defeated and bitter.

"Eliza, my soul _glowed_," he retorted. Holy shit. Holy _SHIT_ How could that even happen? She knew some true loves were very unexpected and thought to be impossible. Hell, some even fell in love without their soul glowing ever, finding someone other than their destined one. But this was not- could not- no way in hell- possible in any dimension under any circumstances ever. This was _Gilbert_- Roderich's long time oppressor all throughout high school.

"That ASSHOLE! The next time I see him I'll whip him extra good! But ,sidenote, I think if he even ever looks at you again, it would be the cutest relationship ever. No joke. HEY! Don't hit me!"

_Elizabeta was no help. I've decided to just pretend it never happen and hopefully never see Gilbert again and just live alone forever or try to love someone else. _

"Son, please come here," his father called in monotone. Roderich looked up from his sheet music and got up from his piano bench. He only called him personally when Roderich had done something very wrong.

"Coming, Father." He stepped down the stairs making as little noise as possible. The faint pat of his shoes echoed across the solemn house. He saw his father at the dining table, dressed fully in his holy robe. "You wanted to speak with me, Father?"

He motioned for Roderich to sit in the seat across from him. "Roderich, you have told me many times before what you wanted to do with your life, and I have told you I was not happy with your answers." His father stood and meandered over to behind Roderich's chair and placed firm and demanding hands on his shoulders, making him stiffen. "Well, you received a letter from The Royal Conservatory of Music. Apparently you auditioned for them." His grip increased pressure until it was very uncompfortable. "You are not to be going. Music is only a hobby. You are to become a priest as I have, and follow in my great footsteps. Understood?" He pulled his son out of his chair and looked down at his face.

"Y-yes," he breathed.

"Look at me, boy." Roderich complied even if his gaze wavered. He knit his eyebrows, masking his fear with determination.

"Yes, Father." He felt a sharp pain on his cheek as his face snapped to the side.

"Don't let it happen again." Roderich nodded blankly and turned to leave.

"Roderich." He stopped at the door but did not turn around. "You do remember who saved you from your poor fate don't you?"

"God," he said, without skipping a beat. His father smirked, chin raised in triumph.

"In other words…?" Roderich's back went ridged.

"You, Father."

* * *

**Oh wow, that was a chapter. I'm sorry to say that this fic will not be updated regularly until school lets out which is a while from now :/**

**Love ya'lls! Please review! Especially if you find something wrong or want to add something or simply hate it. I L-O-V-E constructive criticism and I L-O-V-E you guys ;)  
**

**P.S. This fic is going to have some religious shit in it bc of Roddy and his family. I support all religions and I myself am agnostic but raised Jewish and have done my share of delving into the depths of many religions. If ya'lls get upset over it- not my problem, just don't read it. I'm not changing anything.**


End file.
